Independence Day Brittana Style
by knowthescore
Summary: Santana and Brittany have the gang over for a celebration of their nation's birthday. Ridiculous ammounts of fluff ensue.Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi guys. I was inspired today to do this, and couldn't leave it alone all day, despite having a bunch of things to do. Please tell me what you think of it! It's my first published fic. Hopefully I did my idea justice. I don't own Glee, sadly enough. If I did, I would have all the Brittana kisses! And we would all be happy. Please review! :) Have a lovely day!**

"San! Baby, can you get the door?" Santana sighed and closed the lid on the grill. Their guests were early. Santana walked toward the front door, grabbing a dishtowel to wipe her hands clean on the way. She opened the door to reveal a very smiley Quinn and Noah Puckerman. Santana glanced around them. As if guessing what she was thinking, Quinn spoke up. "Beth and Shelby are coming later; Beth got caught up with her swim team friends." Santana didn't miss the proud smile that graced her friend's faces.

"Well, come in. You don't have to continue gracing my doorway with your presence. Hotdogs are on in the back." "Oh yeah, you got that new grill, mind if I check it out?" Noah asked excitedly. "Of course not," Santana rolled her eyes, "You were the one who helped me pick it out. I don't know what you're expecting to be diff-"

Puck lightly pushed past Santana, weaving through the living room and out the back doors, leaving them swinging open in the breeze. "Christ, do we live in a barn?" Santana asked rhetorically. Quinn cracked up and went to close the doors after her husband.

When she came back to Santana, who had moved to the kitchen to start making a fruit salad, she sat down at the counter and played with the steeple of her fingers, seemingly enthralled. Santana, after many years of knowing her friend, immediately noticed. "Q, what's up? You said you had something to tell me?" Quinn, who briefly met her eyes, quickly looked down and studied her hands with a small smile. She had just opened her mouth to share her news when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Both women rolled their eyes dramatically.

Santana walked forward, but before she could get to the door, it was pushed open by a very happy Kurt and Blaine, with a miserable-looking Rachel trailing behind them. They too left the door open, because they saw another car pulling up behind them, they explained.

"Ding- dong! The party has arrived!" Kurt bubbled. He ran over and gave Quinn a bear hug, while Blaine hugged Santana. "Hey, Rach. Glad you could come." Santana said lightly after pulling back from Blaine. Rachel sent a miniscule smile her way.

Just then, the door creaked a little and the sound of an excited child stomping up the steps wafted through conversation. "AUNTIE TANAAAAAA". The child exclaimed, darting through the adults until he found his Godmother.

"Hello there, squirt!" she grinned, lifting him in her arms and raising him above her head, much to little Jack's delight.

"Jackson Evans!" A scolding voice came from the doorway. The group looked to see the two parents trying to be disciplinarians, but failing from the huge smiles on both their faces. "Hey there, Trouty, Wheezy. Nice of you to join us!" Santana laughed as she kissed them both on the cheek.

Sam immediately looked to Quinn. "Hey, where's Puck?" he asked. "Oh, probably burning all of Santana's hard work." She replied, shooting him and then Santana a smug grin.

Santana's eyes went wide.

She felt little Jack turn up to look at her when he felt her arms stiffen around him. "Auntie Tana," he asked quietly, "Why would Uncle Puck burn your work? Don't you like your job?"

The adults chuckled, and Santana gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before handing him back to Mercedes, where he immediately squirmed to get down follow Sam out the door and go say hi to his favorite Uncle Puck.

Blaine smiled, turned to Santana and said "And where are yours?" Santana's heart swelled at the comment before shrugging. "Who knows? Up to trouble, no doubt. Would you two mind going to see if the other guys need help?" The duo nodded, clasping hands and practically skipping outside, their new golden bands gleaming on their fingers. The girls rolled their eyes happily at that.

Santana opened the fridge, grabbing a watermelon, and Mercedes came behind her and grabbed the other, ignoring Santana's protests to go outside and sit down or go for a swim in their pool. Quinn continued Santana's fruit salad, and Rachel set her eyes on the bags full of hotdog and hamburger buns, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel said despondently, walking to the door.

As soon as she was out of hearing, Quinn quickly looked up at Santana and Mercedes. "I'm worried about her," Quinn began, "She's been so down in the dumps lately, after he was injured. I can't even imagine not being able to see him after that."

Santana shook her head sadly.

Finn was in Afghanistan, and while he was patrolling the roof of headquarters, someone open fired, catching him in the leg and causing him to fall three stories, landing on the same leg. Because he was injured on base, the Army had him flown to an Army hospital in France. He healed in about a month, and they sent him right back into action. Rachel had been beside herself with worry.

They could hear a voice that sounded like Tina's reassuring Rachel that things were going to be okay. The girls sighed. Sure enough, when Rachel came back in, she was followed by Tina, and, surprisingly, Artie. The girls all said their hellos to the newcomers before Artie went outside down the small ramp.

Santana had argued with the Construction crew of the house to put in that ramp for two weeks. They didn't understand why she was so adamant. Brittany had kissed her madly when she found out why their house had ramps everywhere.

Speaking of, Brittany appeared from upstairs just as Santana and Mercedes has finished cutting the melon. She skipped merrily over to Santana and gave her a giant kiss on the cheek. Santana turned her head and captured her wife's lips in a loving, quick peck.

"Hi, baby." Brittany smiled at her.

"Hi, love. Would you mind helping us out with all of this?"

Brittany shook her head that it wasn't a problem, and grabbed the pot full of corn she had made earlier in the day. Grabbing the various things, the girls made a trip outside.

Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and Jack were in the pool. It seemed like Jackson was trying to impress his uncles with his mad cannonball skills. For a five year old, he was quite precocious.

By the time everyone helped set the table and Santana had threatened Puck and took back her grill-master position, Rory, Joe, Shelby with Beth, Sugar and her flame of the week, Mike and his very pregnant wife Julie had arrived.

The sky was becoming tinged with pink.

Santana glanced down at her watch. She nervously caught Brittany's eyes, which Brittany caught, giving her a smile and subtle thumbs up.

Santana felt a small tug on the hem of her shirt. Santana glanced down, and, seeing her baby girl, lit up like a Christmas tree.

That was one of Brittany's favorite parts of having a child with Santana- Santana always let her wonder and complete love for this tiny creature shine through whenever she was there. The way Santana looked when she was holding their daughter was the same way that she had made Brittany feel almost every day since they were seven.

Their daughter lifted her arms in the universal sign of 'pick me up' and Santana immediately complied. Little Amelia, fresh out of bed from her nap, snuggled right into Santana's neck.

Santana smiled and peppered kisses all over her daughter's face, until she was giggling so much that she began to wake up.

Brittany had reached her family at this point, and joined Santana's kissing fight.

The Lopez-Pierces were so blessed that their little girl loved kisses. They took every opportunity to shower her in them.

Mike had instantly taken Santana's place at the grill when she picked Amy up, and now Sam was helping him dish out the meat onto plates.

"Hey, Satan!" Kurt yelled over jovially "Isn't Mr. Shue supposed to be coming?" An excited murmur buzzed through the guests. "Yeah, Porcelain, he's just picking up something for us that's kind of far, and then he's picking up Emma from her volunteering thing at the hospital." Santana explained.

She turned to Brittany and winked secretly.

Even more pink and purple tinted the sky as they all sat down to eat the feast prepared for them. "Guys," Blaine began slowly "Should we wait for Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury?"

Brittany quickly shook her head.

"He actually just texted me and said to go ahead and start eating, he's about ten minutes away. So please, dig in!"

Everyone took no further pauses and dove right in.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, everyone could clearly hear the sound of an engine cutting off in the driveway. Santana walked around to the side entrance and unlatched the gate, quickly returning to her seat. She didn't want to miss this.

Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury walked in, hand in hand, beaming ecstatically. Everyone yelled in recognition and waved from their seats. Will and Emma walked around the two long tables stuck together and warmly greeted their former students.

Brittany, being the ever-awesome person she is, (at least to Santana) piped up. "Hey, Mr. Shue, where's that thing that you got for us?"

Santana grinned widely at her wife.

"Oh! Right! Sorry girls must have left it in the car." He grinned at Brittany and Santana, who now had their little munchkin on her lap.

He slinked out the door to a few curious stares, and returned almost ten seconds later, still empty handed.

The sound of hard soles clinking down the pathway to the backyard caught everyone's attention.

The fence door swung open widely, revealing a tired, but happy looking, camouflage- wearing-

"FINN!" Rachel flung herself across the yard and nearly tackled Finn to the floor. He picked her up and spun her in wide, free circles. When he put her down, there wasn't a dry eye at the table, and every face was holding a smile.

The local fireworks show had begun, so everyone sat down and watched the sky light up with all the different colors. Jack and Amy were catching fireflies. Or rather, Jack was catching fireflies, while Amy was looking on in awe.

Everyone cheered after the grand finale, and Santana and Brittany ushered everybody inside for dessert.

Quinn joined them at the kitchen to help getting silverware and such.

"Hey, Q, weren't you going to tell me something before all this happened?" Santana inquired, gesturing with one hand everything in their living room.

The sounds of their neighbor's fireworks were echoing in the distance.

"Oh, um." The small, happy smile from earlier returned to Quinn's face. "Well… we're expecting."

Brittany squealed and ran over, touching Quinn's stomach tenderly. She was going on and on how she _thought _it might happen soon and was it a boy or girl and if she needed them they could take Amy's old highchair and-

Santana stood shell-shocked. She can't believe this was happening. She remembered all of the times Quinn went nearly crazy, desperate to have a child. It seemed like someone was looking out for Quinn, determined to bless her with another kid when she was completely ready. Quinn caught her eye and smiled with an expression that seemed to capture her many emotions. Excitement. Happiness. Hope. Fear and Anxiety. Peace. Love.

"And, well, I went to the doctor's last week, girls, and- I'm having twins!"

If possible, Santana's eyes widened further. "Q…" she breathed out. "That's… that's…"

"Wonderful." Brittany walked over and took her hand. As always, one of them said what the other couldn't find words to.

"Yeah." Santana exhaled again, smiling. "Wonderful."

The three of them stood in their kitchen, each absorbing the other's presence. They could hear Tina arguing with the others (the guys, mostly) that they _had _to watch the Macy's fireworks on TV, they simply had to. The sound of a scuffle ensued and the channel flipped to Regis announcing the fireworks.

"Have you told anyone else, Q?" Brittany asked.

"I wanted you two to be the first. You know, Unholy Trinity-"

"Forever." The other two, smiling, finished with her.

Quinn looked at them lovingly.

The three of them shared a group hug, and then got the rest of the dessert things. When everyone had the slice of cake they wanted, Santana sat down next to Mercedes, Brittany settling in right behind her.

Whitney Houston's version of The Star-Spangled Banner came on, and Santana immediately became teary- eyed. Brittany pulled her into a tighter embrace, but it wasn't long until the others noticed her sniffling. She thinks Mercedes and Kurt may have been, too. 'They all started laughing when Kurt let out an anguished "I MISS HER" and those of them who shed tears quickly cleaned them off as the grand finale of the Spectacular began. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's temple.

With about two minutes left to go in the program, Sugar had slipped out to her car, returning just as the TV program ended. In her arms were about four boxes.

"Sparklers!" She explained happily.

Everyone agreed this was a terrific idea.

Sugar placed them in central locations in the middle of the backyard, everyone excitedly following her.

Puck had managed to dig out an old lighter from his car (he had quit ages ago. "You know, fatherhood is about protecting my kids from all kinds of crap, including any I could give them." He had said gruffly. Santana kissed him warmly on the cheek for it.)

They all lit their sparklers and began to run around like the crazies they all knew they were. The only two to refrain were Julie, Mike's wife, and a very smiley Quinn.

Sam and Mike chased the kids around for a bit. Amy found safety on her Uncle Artie's lap, and Finn practically threw Jackson onto his shoulders, running away from the boy's father and uncle with a cackling boy in tow.

Mr. Shue appeared to be slow dancing with Emma, and Tina and Sugar chased Rory and Joe relentlessly.

The whole backyard was lit up, sparklers everywhere.

Santana felt Brittany's arms wrap around her and she sunk into the familiar embrace.

The longer Santana watched, the more beautiful the scene happening before her appeared to be. Everyone looked ten years younger. There was no grey in Mr. Shuester's hair. Rachel and Finn looked like the newlyweds they had been those many years ago. Tina didn't look like a shell, missing her boyfriend, who had drowned, every moment of the day. Mercedes had big LA plans. Mike was a professional dancer. Some of their dreams had even come true. Everyone lost themselves in a moment of unbridled joy.

It seemed Brittany was intent on teasing Santana, however, because a few moments later and Santana felt a small kiss on her neck and the pop of her bra coming unhooked. Santana's mouth fell open. She immediately looked around for Brittany only to see her darting through their plants, hoping to not be seen, but squealing in laughter and giving herself away.

Santana caught up to her quickly, catching Brittany almost mid-air and backing her lightly into a fence. She pressed kisses all over her wife's face, not unlike the way she had done to their daughter's, earlier. Brittany giggled adorably. Santana leaned up and tenderly kissed her wife. Brittany fell further into Santana's embrace, caught up in the familiar caress of her tongue and her loving hands, which held her face so gently. The broke apart when a familiar "Mama! Mami!" rose above the noise. They smiled sweetly at each other, joined hands, and walked back to the party.

Their child found them in no time, tiredly lifting her arms for Brittany to pick up. As soon as she was up, she burrowed into Brittany's chest, obviously exhausted. The parents smiled at that, and within seconds it seemed their little munchkin was off to dreamland.

Santana tightened her arm around Brittany's waist, her other hand rubbing comforting circles on Amy's back. Brittany turned to look at Santana. Her face glowed more than normal, the light from the ongoing sparkler fight dancing across her face and igniting her beautiful blue eyes. Santana lost her breath momentarily.

Brittany leaned closer, gave her a sweet peck on the lips, and said "I love you to the edge of those stars and back."

Santana smiled and gave a kiss in reply to their familiar game, saying "I love you more."

Little Amelia piped up and said "I love my mommies the most."

Santana and Brittany each pecked her head, and Santana returned her chin to Brittany's shoulder, watching her guests be seventeen and carefree again. She felt Brittany sink further into her embrace and wondered just how she got so lucky in life.


End file.
